Reflection
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: If it's the only way he'll look at me, I'll do it. { Rated T, may increase. }
1. ( Prologue )

**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own _Monster High_ or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

 **Summary:**

 _If it's the only way he'll look at me, I'll do it. { Rated T }_

 **Warning(s):**

Angst-filled. Coarse Language. Sexual themes/situations.

 **Genre(s):**

Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angst, Romance

 **Pairing(s):**

DexterxCupid, DexterxRaven

 **Rating:**

T, may increase.

 **Author's Note:**

 _*waves sheepishly* Hi guys! I know, I know – I have way too much on the go right now. I don't see it as that necessarily, it's just like if there's any video gamers out there reading my fanfics, you can never have too many video games to choose from right? And I mean, even if you start one and don't finish it right away, you'll still go back to it won't you? – that's what I do. Anyways, yes this is another new fanfic from me from another character I haven't done in spotlight yet – Cupid! Please enjoy this new tale from me._

* * *

 **Prologue ~**

Have you ever desired someone so much, your heart can't withstand it any longer? Have you ever anticipated the moment when they would finally notice, the two of you will kiss and he will hold you in such a warm, secure embrace? Me neither but I'm still waiting.

I have liked him – no, been infatuated with him for so long. It seems that I would wait another few years willingly, but I simply can't go another day. My heart won't let me. I've run out of tears to cry and so I pay a visit to the library… where many tales start with 'Once upon a time' and end in 'Happily Ever After'. I have yet to begin my own tale.

Another sun shall not rise and set on a day where C.A. Cupid's story will be untold.

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**


	2. ( I ) - The Spellbinding Truth

**I ~ The Spellbinding Truth**

It all started with a journey, as most stories did. Sometimes it could be a journey to find oneself or one of personal triumph. Mine was perhaps a journey of selfishness but I wouldn't regret it, in my mind anyhow. I was dismissed from Ever After High for the day as the weekend had arrived and this girl? Well... she had plans all her own.

I carried my books with me; there was no time for stopping. I had an appointment, a very important appointment that I had to keep. I wanted to do so. I felt so strongly about this visit… as if it was written in my destiny. And so along my travels I approached a haggard, old – somewhat ugly looking enchantress. I won't forget anytime soon about the creepy way she spoke. "Greetings, may I ask your name?"

I told her so, I was taught never to be rude no matter the circumstances. "Cupid, well that's what my friends call me."

"Your heart, I can feel it aching. What is it missing my dear?" She asked me, despite her shocking appearance, her voice velvety.

"My true heart's love," I replied sadly. "that's my missing element."

"Oh, much too sad. I might be able to bring them back." Wait, I hadn't realized what she meant right away but as soon as I did – I waved it off eagerly.

"No! No, he is very much alive ma'am, but he just doesn't notice me." Truthfully speaking... I was probably dead in his eyes... but no he was undoubtedly alive.

She stood puzzled. "He doesn't notice you?"

I heaved a heavy sigh. "Nope."

Her old, trembling hand stroked her face. "That is most troublesome."

No kidding! It certainly was. I felt like an underrated tale, one that had great potential but no one ever picked up to read or tell their friends about – a story that everyone had forgotten. "I feel like a song that no one can sing the lyrics to because they don't remember it."

"What you need young girl, is for someone to sing the lyrics back to you when you've forgotten them yourself."

Yes! Yes, she's right! I need my missing puzzle piece. But I couldn't tell you how I would even begin to find it. I felt in a word – hopeless.

"Cheer up child, walk with me."

If she were anyone else, I wouldn't have bothered. But I felt safe in her presence. As if nothing could harm me while she was near. "Okay."

"No need to speak, just listen." She said abruptly, to which I nodded. "You feel so empty, so torn. There's a boy."

I giggled. "Isn't that how it always starts?"

She looked at me with the harshest look I had ever seen. "You speak far too much, quiet."

I rolled my eyes lightly, but continued to follow her. We stopped by a secluded spot, by a relaxed lake. She waved her ancient hands, the bony fingers flowing gracefully – that alone was surprising. But what happened next nearly sent me into a whole new dimension.

In the calm water images appeared. I sighed dreamily seeing Dexter. "Here is the boy of question. The boy you fancy, yes?"

I gave a nod of my head.

A dark, shadowy figure surfaced - curvaceous and very feminine. I recognized the dark hair, the prettiest deep amethyst eyes. It was Raven Queen.

I blinked. How did she know? I hadn't said a word!

"This is the reasoning for your pain, isn't it?" It took me a moment to realize that yes, Raven Queen was sort of the reason Dexter hasn't paid me much attention. But she was my friend. . . "She has the affection of the boy, whose object of affection you wish, would be you." She talked so bitterly.

After some contemplating, I knew she was correct. "Well yes, but-" I wasn't silly. Or that blinded. I knew that every action, every spoken word came with consequence. No matter how large or small – it still existed.

"What if I told you that I could help you? What if I even said that I could ease the aching pain in your heart forever?" She asked me, looming over the water with her hunched back.

"You could help me? But however after could you do such a thing?" I returned the question, utterly astonished.

She waved her hand and I watched the images re-surface. I was smiling brightly. Dexter walked by and my face became sad. Completely mesmerised – I continued to watch. My reflection in the water began to change. My hair turned from cotton candy pink to deep mauve. My height changed. My clothes changed, my face even changed! I was no longer looking at myself. I was looking at Raven Queen.

"Whoa!" I was shocked to say the least. "That's Raven! That's not me."

"Move your right hand." The haggard woman urged me. I did. I gasped. The reflection of Raven had the exact same movement as I did. I raised my other arm, she did too! I wiggled my bottom, stuck my tongue out and, again – it was all the exact same movements, in perfect sync.

"I can make this happen." She whispered, grasping my shoulders.

"Turn me into her?" I sighed, "That would do no good."

"Listen stubborn child," she narrowed her eyes. "in his eyes only, you are the beautiful dark Mistress. He will be infatuated, he will hold you… he may even kiss you."

Just the thought made me weak in the knees, "Ooh, wow. You think so?"

"If you manage to have him kiss you in front of the entire world, you will have his heart forever in your true form, if you fail… well let's just say there's no room for that. The plan is perfected. That's why."

If it's the only way he'll look at me, I'll do it. "Only in Dexter's eyes, I'll appear as her. Everyone else will see my as myself?"

She nodded, "Come now child, you have nothing to lose and everything to gain. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sometimes love makes you do crazy things, "O-okay," I hesitated only for a moment. "let's do this."

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**


	3. ( II ) - Estranged

**Review(s):**

 _DanoR1392 - Hey buddy! Thanks so much for reviewing this story, I wrote a couple chapters ahead and then forgot about it lmao whoops. This is a huge compliment considering you usually only read completed fics (for this exact reason). Thank you! Ravenfan - Thank you! ChocolateBatman - Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Written-Anonymously - Hahaha I'm usually a story tease, xD I hope that you'll like this update! Thanks for reviewing buddy, :)_

 **I thank everyone for their continued support!**

 **Everytime I update, I do it for you :)**

* * *

 **II - Estranged**

It looked weird, it smelled like fecal matter - it gave me estranged feelings. "Drink up, I haven't got all day." She pushed me, handing me a tall bottle. My eyes widened after I drank the contents. Sudden memories flooded my mind. My entire life, my home, my toys, my friends and all my travels, life lessons... it all whirled around mercilessly.

My breathing hitched once it all stopped. I didn't feel steady at all. "I - I don't know about this." I think it was a dizzying aftereffect.

She gave me another unfriendly push. "You will _never_ have his heart if you don't do this. A lifetime of regret awaits you for staying on the safe side of things. That's not what your heart wants. Listen to it, just listen..."

The way she hissed her response at me should've been enough to turn back. It should have been enough to make me run away... but it wasn't. I couldn't move. I couldn't run, I had no choice. My own two feet were planted in place. Nailed down. "I..."

"Yes," she loomed in. "say it. Say it!"

"I want this! I want his heart, I can't not know what it feels like, please." I begged the enchantress. I begged harder than I never knew I could. "Please."

I couldn't understand what she mumbled, or was she chanting? It all seemed the same. The world was... spinning? My poor stomach felt queasy. But then it all started to hurt me.

Yes, hurt. Painfully. My feet, my legs, my back, my stomach, my chest, my face... my _insides_ pained. I couldn't even breathe.

"Look, look! You're changing my lovely, you're certainly changing!"

What?... I - I, what?! I looked over at my reflection, but that wasn't me! It was Raven.

How could this be? This is ridiculous, I don't understand.

"Now with the blessing of her image you can be the keeper of his heart." What?!

Did I want this? Not really! Did the thought of having Dexter finally notice me tingle all over? Yes. But I'm a person who puts others' needs before my own. What about Raven Queen? Oh gosh, would I run into her? What would she think?

In all of this change I forgot to inquire about the… warnings. Every spell or curse comes with warning and consequence. I just needed to be sure what to… avoid in a sense. "Ma'am…" I choked out… barely being able to breathe but I had to know.

"It will take some getting used to dear but it will all be worth it in the end. You have roughly three nights and two days to have him kiss you in front of your peers. With her as your reflection there will be _no_ failure. Is this understood?"

Yikes, no pressure! Though the fact still remained in my mind that failure indeed was a possibility. Everything about this situation was wrong… but why did I do it? "Y-yes."

"Go child, go test your new image on the boy and may the both of you live happily ever after." After those words she disappeared without a trace. I was now alone and left to deal with what had happened to me. In the distance I noticed my book lying on the ground. I went to pick it up but nearly fell over. My goodness, when did the ground get so far away from me?

"Cupid!" I wobbled to a near-by tree and leaned against it. Why weren't my feet working properly?

 _Thud._

My book just hit the ground again. Gosh darn it! I gripped the book tightly as it was handed to me but it slipped through my fingers. Why? I was gripping it as hard as I could. I felt an arm around my waist and I stumbled along with… who was it? My vision was too blurry to really see a clear image.

There were steps… into Ever After High? Maybe… "I… ugh, I ca- I-" I don't think I was making any sense. What was going on with me?

"Shh, it's alright." The voice was calm and smooth. Comforting. I swear I've heard it before but whom did it belong to?

I felt my legs get wobblier than they already were… uh oh… I don't think everything's supposed to go black… was it? And… I'm out.

 _"Cupid!"_

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-» _E – A – H_ »-(¯`v´¯)-»**

 _"How is she doing?"_

 _"I don't think she's feeling just right..."_

 _"Don't worry Blondie, she was probably up late studying or something. Y'know Cupid, she's dedicated to her studies. I'm sure she's alright."_

 _"I'm not sure guys... she just fainted in my arms... maybe there's something wrong?"_

 _"Oh Raven, don't be a worry wart. She just needs some rest and relaxation. We'll check up on her later."_

Wow... my head is throbbing. Where was I? I reached around and felt the familiar area. This was my bed. My good old, comfortable bed. Thank goodness. This was all dream. It had to be. Yeah Cupid, of course you weren't silly enough to make a deal with a totally sketch forest witch! Haha, oh boy.

My eyes fluttered open as I stretched and wiggled my toes freely. This was my happy place. If only I didn't have to leave it.

 _'How are you feeling, dearie?'_

What the hell?! I sat up instantly and searched the room frantically. Who just talked to me? "Hello?" I called out to a completely empty dorm room.

 _'Don't be afraid... drinking the concoction you did enabled me to speak with you through a mind link.'_

Oh man, not only _did_ I make a deal with a sketchy forest witch, she was in my head now too!

 _'I hardly consider myself sketchy, dear. I have practiced for years to perfect my work, thank you very much.'_

Yikes! "Sorry... I'm just..."

 _'Scared? Confused? Angry? Please, I've heard it all. Get a grip on yourself and focus on your mission. Time is ticking.'_

How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when you're in my mind? Gosh this is... I do not mean that in the good context.

 _'You'll hardly know I'm here. Just had to introduce you to the beginning of my spell. Good luck!'_

Well... that was... insightful. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. I heard the sk- uh, nice lady... I've gotta get going if this is going to be successful. I stood up, walked over to my vanity and fixed my hair as I pursed my lips briefly. Once satisfied I headed towards the dorm door. My grip stuck on the doorknob and I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**


	4. ( III ) - Disbelief

**Review(s):**

 _Written-Anonymously - Thanks again buddy! I've got a few more chapters for this up my sleeve. I honestly just have to write the last one lmao. I hope you like it!_

 **Thank you!**

 **Don't forget to R & R, **

**it's always appreciated! :)**

* * *

 **III – Disbelief**

The clicking sound of my high heels were the only thing I heard down the halls of Ever After High. Strange… I thought there would at least be someone around. I pulled out my MirrorPhone and glanced at the time. Well… no wonder there wasn't anyone here… it was evening!

Even stranger still, why was there no one in the dorm hallway? I'm so confused I don't even know what to do or where to go. While I'm here I might as well get some studying in I suppose. I carried on towards my locker, spinning the combination and the lock popped open. I grabbed the necessary books I needed to and shut it afterward. I reattached my lock and gave the knob a random spin.

I walked until I reached the school's library. This was my preferred place to study as it was quiet and the ambiance was perfect. I had to work on an essay for one of my classes and it was due by the end of the week and first so I might as well give that a try first.

After setting my books down on the table I decided to grab a couple extra books that may help with my research. There wasn't a scent better than that of timeless literature.

 _Bump._

"Ahhh!" I screamed out upon being startled. Who the hell?!

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Oh… it was Dexter! I could feel my cheeks heat up right away. "You come to the library this late?" He asked me, though I was confused. Who did he think I was? Did I have to be careful of my answers?

 _'Always be careful.'_ Ah, thank you. There was my answer. "Sometimes! W-when I can't settle down and y'know, have homework." Damn it Cupid! That's not what Raven would've said…

"That's cool. I come here often after school's done. It's peaceful. The ambiance-"

"Is perfect." I finished for him. His gaze connected with mine.

"Yeah. It is." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I could use a study-buddy… if you're interested." I urged him slightly but of course it was all up to him in the end result.

His mere smile made me weak in the knees. "Sure."

We sat down together and started on our individual assignments. A few moments later his leg was up against mine and I couldn't think straight. Even though not being able to focus was annoying… I did not want him to move away from me.

 _'Move things along! You haven't got forever you know…'_ Gosh she was annoying. Though that was a valid point she made. I stopped writing and put my hand on his.

Dexter's eyes shot open and he stared at me blankly. Oh no… did he still see me as Cupid? Did I just ruin everything? Go back! Go back! Curses!

To my surprise he nervously bit his lip and intertwined our fingers together. Oh gosh, was this going where I thought it was? "Listen… there's something I have to ask you and since it's only the two of us… there's no better a time than now."

Absolutely! Oh, I was supposed to say that out loud. "Of course..." I pursed my lips for a bit of an added touch. "You can tell me _anything._ "

He shied away momentarily but moved even closer. "I've truly liked you for a long time. I just haven't been… well, how can I put this in the least embarrassing manner?"

I reached up and caressed his cheek. "It's not embarrassing Dexter, it's natural."

"I… I've been a coward to admit it. Afraid of what everyone else would think y'know. I mean, me with the future Evil Queen..."

Then it hit me… hard. He wasn't talking about me… to me… he was talking to me about Raven…

 _'Don't let it distract you! Go for the kill!'_

 _'Kill?!'_ I questioned internally.

 _'Hehehe, just a figure of speech dear. Make this moment yours!'_

"Hey… are you alright? You look… conflicted."

I sighed. "You've no idea."

He was probably trying to figure out what was wrong. Oh Dexter… if you only knew. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it in a derogatory manner. I just meant that we're… from two totally different worlds. I should be a lot smoother with words than I am but truthfully… you just being near me makes me nervous as hell."

I sighed and gave him a warm smile. "Don't be. What you're feeling is only natural. Whatever your instinct is… just act on it. Live your happily ever after."

Dexter connected his gaze with mine. Gosh darn it why does that make me so vulnerable? He was moving closer. Why was he doing that? He looked down at my lips and reconnected our gaze. Oh! _Oh._ Before I could begin to protest his lips touched mine and my heart rate accelerated so quickly I thought it would burst from inside my chest. "D-Dexter..." I began though I was already out of breath.

"Shhh… no need for words." He brushed some hair away from my face and leaned in yet again. The way he kissed was even more perfect than I had ever imagined!

A-ahem… assuming that I ever imagined such a thing. Haha… yeah. I have, lots unfortunately… though I can definitely say that it wasn't what I was expecting… it was even better! When our lips parted I felt an instant emptiness from within. Where were his soft lips and why did they leave mine?

He stood up, taking my hands in his and he pulled me up… wrapping his arms around my small frame. Is it super hot in here or is it just me? I soon found myself being lifted and set down right on the library table. Dexter! Who knew you were so… ambitious? I ran my hands through his hair and held onto it.

He wore somewhat of a devious smile. He then took his glasses off and tossed them to the side. "B-but… don't you need-"

Dexter shushed me and I swallowed hard. "Why do we close our eyes when we kiss?" He asked rhetorically. "Because the important things in life are _felt_. Not seen."

Oh gosh, he was a romantic soul too? This is far better than I have imagined it could be. "Oh Dex..." My breathing hitched when he headed right for the nape of my neck. He kissed me feverishly… I clutched onto his strong shoulders as he continued the attack on my neck… though I could feel the goosebumps form along my skin as my blouse was being unbuttoned. What a handsome devil!

It wasn't long before most of our clothes were on the floor of the library and I was being lowered to the table beneath me. He reached behind me and unfastened the last part to my undergarment when he planted tiny kisses along my jaw and up to my ear.

"Dexter..." I shivered. It was cold in the library with most of your clothing on the floor.

"Lead me where you'd like… beautiful Raven Queen..." I froze as soon as the familiar name left his mouth. I had almost forgotten the entire ordeal… wrapped up in his arms, only us in the room… a stinging sensation pricked the back of my eyes. Cupid! No! Stop… you will not do this! I… I refuse. "Oh! Did I say something?" He wiped away one of my falling tears and I swatted his hand away.

"D-don't touch me..." He tried again and I pushed him away this time. I gathered the remainder of my clothes off the floor and ran out of the library as fast as my heels would allow me. Everything about this was wrong! I had to get away and re-evaluate everything as soon as possible!

It wasn't until I ran into my dorm room and slammed the door behind me, locking it immediately. I let out a shaky breath and soon crumbled into a sobbing, shaking, half-naked mess.

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**


	5. ( IV ) - Determined

**Review(s):**

 _Written-Anonymously- Thanks for the review buddy! The point is for you to feel bad for Cupid xD but buckle up, it's a tough ride! XD_

 **Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

 **IV - Determined**

 _'_ _That would have been perfect… clearly he's physically attracted to you.'_

"Not me." I sighed, rubbing my aching eyes. "He's not attracted to me… he wants Raven. I'm just… Cupid." What was I even thinking? That I had a snowball's chance in hell? Wow… I am naive.

 _'Set it aside and go for what you desire. What's a little bit of deception if it means your heart being happy? Child… I didn't do this for my own benefit.'_

You're right. I just… it really freaked me out. I just have to… realize that he's going to say certain things about her… when he's with me. And it's just… natural – yes. It's natural for him. I'm… gosh, why did I feel so dirty? I don't know if I can do this anymore ma'am. Take it back. All of it.

 _'Oh my poor gracious child, I cannot do that. It's now or never… do or die.'_

Oh gosh. Do or… die huh? Well. I guess I don't have anything to lose… except my dignity.

 _'_ _You lose that when you have unholy thoughts with the boy.'_

Oh thank you very much for making me feel guiltier! I jumped when my MirrorPhone vibrated. How did he know to text me?

 _'That would be my help… you're welcome.'_

Thanks witch-lady!

 _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have you run off like that. I – I thought we were on the same page._

I pursed my lips and composed a reply.

 _We were… I just got a bit nervous too. I'm sorry Dex._

Holding the phone close to my chest, I heaved a sigh. I had a feeling this would get a lot harder before it got easier. I could hardly believe what I had gotten myself into. That's the last time I'm giving in to my desires! The sneaky little… devils!

 _It's okay, we can be nervous together haha. You're the first person I've ever done any of that with. I'm glad it's you. :)_

Oh that's sweet, but again, not meant for me exactly. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and disregard all of that. I'll have to if I want to complete this… challenge.

The first part of the challenge will be facing him after this incident in the library. How am I ever going to do that? Oh heavens…

 _Meet me outside the dorms in the morning, before classes. Night :)_

My heart thudded in my chest and I took a deep breath trying to prepare myself for whatever would happen tomorrow. You've got this Cupid, you have to do this. There's no going back.

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

I wasn't sure exactly how early 'before class' was so I headed to the nearby forest grove approximately an hour before classes. I was startled when I saw Dexter Charming leaning against a spruce tree, looking rather handsome and bored. Did I mention handsome? "Hello, Charming." I greeted, the words leaving my mouth before I could even think about them. But wait... I call him Dex...

"Greetings, my Queen." He gave a light bow and I giggled.

He was so sweet. "Stop that." I told him, he soon swept me up into his arms. Oh boy.

"I can't stop how you make me feel." His hands were smitten with my hips, or so it seemed. He leaned in and I gulped before accepting his lips crashing upon mine.

This was all I ever wanted. Why didn't I feel satisfaction from it? I thought I would be able to breathe this big sigh of contentment but I just... didn't. I didn't feel anything, I wasn't sure if I could. I kept kissing him... when he deepened the kiss it startled me.

The handsome devil was at it again. He mentioned that I was the first he had done this with but trust me when I say I could've been fooled. His tongue sure got to know the inside of my mouth quite well.

 _Snap._

I jumped slighty. Dexter cupped my cheek and kissed my nose. "You're fine, it was just someone jogging through the woods."

Oh good! Someone saw us kissing! That has to count right?!

He picked right back up where we left off. I stepped back for a moment. "Dexter..."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to upset you yesterday. Is this going too fast?"

Yes. "No... of course not." I mean, it's not like I have all the time in the world to wait!

"You say no... but your body's tense." Gosh darn it, he's smart too. He trailed his fingers along my arm. I certainly did tense my muscles. I just... I don't know if I'm morally okay with this, but I sort of don't have a choice.

 _'No, you don't.'_

Ah, good morning witch-lady. I was wondering when you'd intrude. "Hey..." My eyes snapped back to Dexter. I guess they were wandering? "you have a lot on your mind, don't you?"

I sheepishly nodded. "I do."

He held out his arm for me to take. "Join me, Miss?"

Confidently, I took his arm and breathed a sigh. "Of course, good sir." I smiled and we began to walk back towards Ever After High. "Are you sure I'm the only one you've ever kissed?" I asked suddenly. Why would I ask him that? I thought it sure... but...

"Yes, I'm sure. I would know whom I have or haven't kissed." He chuckled and wisped some hair out of his face. Gosh he was _so_ cute when he did that.

"I suppose that's true." I felt an annoying flutter in my stomach. Ooh I recognized it! Butterflies. I'd always had them around Dexter though, that wasn't anything new.

We stood at the entrance of Ever After High and he swept me into his arms once more. He put a hand through my locks of hair and brought me closer to him. His kiss was tender... he tasted so sweet. "Have a good day, my Queen."

Now if only we could get him to stop saying that. "Y-you too, Dex."

He blinked for a moment but soon after left me. Ahh, it was thrilling to be kissed in front of all those people! _'Hey witch-lady! He kissed me!'_

 _'Oh my child... you weren't listening. That doesn't count. Everyone's eyes must be on you. In a room full of people... in front of the entire world... try again.'_

I heaved a heavy sigh as I walked into school. Well, this was most unpleasant. I didn't realize that the rules got all specific after the spell was cast.

 _'Be bitter if you must, but don't do so for long. You've got your work cut out for you dearie.'_

Yeah, yeah. Go for a bigger audience. Got'cha.

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**


	6. ( V ) - Achoo

**V – Achoo!**

This was supposed to be a study-date… but I think Mr. Charming got the idea that it was more so a date. Why? Well… he hasn't been able to keep his hands to himself nor his mind hocus-focused on our homework. I have to admit, being this… wanted… by a boy was starting to get annoying. Hmm, never thought I'd be admitting something like that before!

"You're... so… beautiful." Dexter spoke during each kiss he planted along my jawline. His words danced in my mind like festive snowflakes during the holiday season.

"Th-thank you." I blurted. I hadn't realized how awkward I was until I found myself in situations like these. It was most bothersome. "You're beautiful too." I told him honestly.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "A guy can be beautiful?"

I giggled and smoothed out my top. "Of course. Any person in general can be beautiful. It's not just the outside that makes one pretty y'know."

He faltered for a moment but shrugged his shoulders and headed straight for my neck. It was one of his favorite places to kiss me and let me tell you, I didn't mind. Not one bit.

We were in the forest grove for our study-date. This was his favorite make-out spot too apparently. His fingers made fast work of my blouse and I blushed heavily. Oh my goodness, what if we were caught? I thought I heard something but I was too blinded by lust to pay any attention. I pushed him back and I unfastened the buttons on his plaid shit to reveal his bare chest.

My hands roamed it. Mr. Charming was making a habit of using the gym room and I could tell. "Rae-"

I shushed him – firstly because I didn't want to hear _her_ name one more time – secondly, I wanted to make him breathless in good time. I straddled his waist and moved my hips in a circular motion. I didn't want to chance him speaking so I pressed my mouth to his hungrily.

I squeaked lightly when his hand went to my breast. He chuckled. "Sorry." He breathed out.

This was it, it was now or never. I took his glasses off and tossed them to the side, laying him down on the forest floor. I pressed myself down on him while I took my blouse off, beginning to unfasten my top undergarment… until - "Achoo!" It was good luck that I managed to bring my arm up to conceal him from it.

My eyes began to burn, they were itchy! What the hell? I waited just for a moment, sadly I got up from Dexter and headed over to where my blouse landed. I coughed, trying to get the irritating itch out of my throat. My nose began to run too, goodness gracious could this get any worse?

"Huh… that's strange." Dexter noticed after picking up his glasses I had flung to the forest floor. "Cupid's allergic to pollen."

Ouch. That stung my heart. He thought of me… he just wants to physically be with Raven. Just as I was starting to get this going.

 _'Don't let that distract you! You'll have what's yours soon.'_

Right. Thanks witch-lady! "Haha, yeah. Well, look at the time."

"Wait! Don't just go." He stood up and kissed my cheek. He grabbed his plaid shirt and pulled out a tiny thing of tissues. "Here."

"Thank you." I took one and dabbed my nose lightly.

"So… there's this dance coming up… the end of the week." Oh gosh! I totally forgot with everything going on that there was most certainly a dance coming up this Friday night. "And I don't have anyone to go with."

Oh what a shame. Wait! Is he gonna ask me to go?! I sure hoped so.

"You wouldn't want to go with me, would you?"

I nodded, the quick movement of my head triggered some vertigo, it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with. "Of course I would, you silly boy!" I beamed. This was my first event I'd be going with Dexter… and… this could be the time where we'd kiss and all eyes would absolutely be on us.

"Perfect, I wouldn't have it any other way." He took my hand and kissed it gently. Oh what a charmer he was. Though it did kinda run in his family. We cleaned ourselves up, straightened our outfits and gathered our books before we headed towards school.

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-» _E – A – H_ »-(¯`v´¯)-»**

It's finally Friday. Tonight had everything weighed upon it. I was going to the school dance with Dexter on my arm, or rather I was on his, and it would be a night I'd never forget. Why? That was easy, I'd kiss him in front of everyone and his heart would finally be mine. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment forever. Oh, well... it's possible I had been.

 _'_ _Failure is not an option tonight Cupid... if you fail tonight... well, let's just agree that is simply not going to happen. What do you have in mind to wear?'_

It wasn't like I had anyone else to turn to when it came to fashion advice. Not in my dorm anyway, Blondie is assisting set-up for the dance. Why not take advice from witch-lady? "Well, I was thinking this lovely blue dre-"

 _'Too conservative.'_ She put that dress down right away. I didn't even get a chance to pull it out of my closet.

I sifted through some other choices. "This pink one is lovely, I quite enjoy pink."

 _'Too long. You need something... much shorter.'_

Excuse me? What kind of girl do you take me for madame witch-lady? I could hear her sigh. It made me smirk.

 _'Am I mistaking you for the girl who wants to be kissed, or else?'_

Oh, right. With that kind of consequence on my shoulders she was making getting ready quite the tedious chore.

After a few more choices she decided to take things into her own hands... literally. I looked down and was wearing a very tight, blood red halter-dress... it stopped mid-thigh, above my knees. It was strapless and my bosom was... delightfully pushed up. Oh my!

 _'That's much better!'_

Oh I'm glad you think so ma'am! I feel like a 'lady of the night' but... classier than most? Hmm. I truly have no words. My hair was let out of the up-do I had it in and it cascaded in pink curls down my back. I watched in the mirror as my make up changed also! I had a dark, smokey-eye with deep red lips to match my dress... or lack there of. "I don't know about this..."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock-knock._

"Oh gosh," my cheeks heated up big time, I didn't have time to change out of this night-prowling outfit... so I had no choice but to roll with it. "coming!" I sprayed a bit of alluring perfume on myself before rushing to my dorm-door. I did a last-minute hair flip as I finally opened the door.

The look on his face was priceless. I almost thought he was drooling. "Holy shit."

I giggled. "Well, hi to you too Mr. Charming."

He faltered. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" Dexter rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I ah- you look fantastic."

I beamed and did a turn-around for him. "You like? It's a bit of a different look but I think it's alright."

 _'Oh now that he likes it you don't feel like a 'lady of the night'.'_

Oh hush you!

"I think you look _so_ good." He genuinely complimented me. He even blushed when he observed how it hugged all of my curves. Every. Single. One.

"Thank you, now... Mr. Charming, will you escort me to the dance?"

Without a second thought he offered me his arm immediately. "Absolutely."

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-» _E – A – H_ »-(¯`v´¯)-»**


	7. ( VI ) - I Promise

**Review(s):**

 _Written-Anonymously - Yes, I'm gonna tell you right now. Buckle up, this is going to get bumpy! Perhaps a tissue, but I don't know if you'll really need it..._

 **WARNING(s):**

 _Such a spoiler alert... but since I feel it necessary to disclaim potentially dark/trigger topics... **Character Death**. You have been warned. If you are sensitive to this topic, turn back or click out of the page the moment you feel uncomfortable._

 **Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **VI – I Promise**

 _All school dances started out rather slow, didn't matter where in the universe the event took place. They were all similar. Right now the girls and guys of Ever After High were just mingling among their own cliques and friends. Daring, Hopper, Hunter and Allistair were on one end of the gymnasium chatting with one another. A few of the girls were catching up with each other. "You look absolutely fableous tonight, Raven." Apple commented with a sincere smile. Though she did help pick out her outfit… and made a few hairstyle suggestions… also pointed out what colors she wore well when it came to her make up._

 _Raven Queen gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Apple."_

 _"And?" The blonde-haired beauty did a spin for her friends in her chosen outfit. It was a snug, form-fitting dress colored deep red with shimmery gold trimming. Her hair was parted into two sections, the top swept up into a ballerina bun and the bottom half cascaded down her back in loose ringlets._

 _"You look wonderful as always, Apple." Raven knew that her roommate loved to be praised, despite the fact that she was perfect in every way._

 _"She's right," Briar Beauty spoke up. "you are just radiant."_

 _Of course there was one person she wanted to hear that she looked great from… but he was on the other side of the room. "Thank you very much." She did her best to stay humble._

 _Ashlynn's eyes darted towards the doors when they opened and the first couple of the dance walked in… Cupid and Dexter? When did they happen?_ "I didn't know they were dating..." I heard Briar say to the girls she was with. "she looks great though!" Oh, well thank you!

"That's because no one knew." Blondie whizzed by with a platter of assorted snacks. It seems she took it upon herself to try and get the student body mingling. However no one was paying her any attention. All eyes were on _us_. Dexter and I. I swear I could feel my heart beating in my throat. How did people enjoy attention on them? This was nerve-wracking!

"I can't keep my eyes off you." Dexter whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I shook it off and gave him a smile.

"Well thank you, you look very dashing I must admit." I put my hand on his chest when we stopped in the middle of the dance floor. The song playing was a quicker pace than a slow song, so I used what I had seen in some how-to videos on the MirrorNet. Not the inappropriate kind! Just… how to dance with your partner during different types of songs. I also cleared my search history on the computer in the library.

He stood in front of me. Tall and strong, just as I knew he was. Dexter Charming had no problem wooing a woman as far as I was concerned. I brushed some hair away from his face so I could look deep into those beautiful blue eyes. They were just so enchanting.

"You look so good." He told me and my cheeks flushed. This boy has no idea what he does to me. "You're beautiful, my Queen."

I ignored the latter part. I'd gotten good at it the last day or so. "You are too." I admitted, touching his cheek. "Loosen up!" I giggled and began to sway my hips along to the upbeat song.

He gave me a knowing smirk and decided that it couldn't hurt to follow my lead. I think this is the first time I've ever led anything… other than a radio talk-show that I used to do. All...about love. Ironic, isn't it? I give the best advice to seeking couples, cute crushes and complex issues… yet I couldn't even live my own Happily Ever After.

My face fell as my thoughts droned on, but I was pulled out of my worries when Dexter kissed… my cheek. Of course. I feigned a smile and I could feel the burn from this impromptu cardio workout I tossed myself into. What was I thinking? Oh right, that it's a dance!

It wasn't until the song was almost over that others joined us on the dance floor. Good, being the only two on the floor was invigorating yet slightly embarrassing for me. I knew he only saw me and didn't care about anyone else around us… but unlike his spellbound eyes, I saw everyone else. Yikes.

We decided to take a momentary break and I headed over to the refreshment table.

' _Dearie… Might I remind you that-'_

My eyes darted to the side in annoyance. She was the last one I wanted to hear from right now.

' _Alright… be that way if you will. I wish you good luck and good rest.'_

She was right about one thing, I'd certainly need a good rest after this was all said and done. My goodness! "Cupid, your moves are just right! And your look is too." Oh, Blondie was speaking to me. So… I guess they see me as regular Cupid. That was good information.

"Oh, thank you! You look just fableous too." I wanted to give as much love out when I received it. It's important for us girls to bring each other up, not to put each other down! "I love your bouncing curls and your make up is spot on."

She was taken aback. "O-oh, thank you Cupid. You're so sweet." Blondie gave me a quick hug and went off to make sure everything… was just right I suppose. I chuckled to myself. That girl was definitely a busy-body.

"Cupid, you're the prettiest girl in the room tonight. No one else comes close." I faltered. Raven Queen?!

"Ah, I'm sorry?" I looked around, not completely sure she was speaking to me. Probably someone else.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I said you're the prettiest girl in the room. You look wonderful. Your hair, your make up… you have got it going on tonight! It's good to see you." She touched my arm lightly and the only thing I felt was instant regret. Was she mad? In all my selfishness I hadn't once considered how Raven might feel.

Before I could tell her everything… spill out every truth, Apple White whisked her away and I reached out hopelessly. My opportunity of the truth had left just as quickly as it had arrived.

I heaved a sigh and moved back towards the refreshment table that had been set up… when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist. I was pulled close.

"Hi there," Dexter was terribly lucky that I didn't get defensive. I'm not used to someone just taking me… in their strong, sturdy arms… like this. I – I can't even remember why I was slightly annoyed anymore. "I missed you..." He whispered.

I melted into his frame as an iconic slow song began to play. I think it was about love lost but I couldn't recognize it or anything else but Dexter. He was the only one I was focused on. We moved slowly together… there wasn't a single moment that made my heart swell with tenderness.

If there was any specific moment I wanted to live forever… it was this one. Right here. Right now. Oh Dex…

He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek. _Yes._ These were the moments where life ultimately was worth living. The little things mean so much. In a single smooth movement, he lifted my chin and our lips were about to touch. My eyes fluttered closed as I remembered his words back in the library.

 _Why do we close our eyes when we kiss? … Because the important things in life are felt. Not seen._

I gasped suddenly as a sharp, sharp pain pierced my chest. What was happening?! Ow… ow… holy… I've never… felt something this intense. It was sharp and throbbing. As if someone were taking a dagger and shoving it in my heart… repeatedly.

Dexter stepped back in shock. "C-Cupid!" He shouted, the music's volume came right down. "Are you hurt?" He cursed himself right away. "Of course you are! Oh no…"

I clutched my chest and oh my, it was so hard to breathe… just… breathe… I did my best but my entire world went black.

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

My eyes slowly opened. My vision was a bit blurred… but it soon came into focus. Dexter looked so worried… he was mostly holding me up. "Hi… Cupid, can you walk?"

I felt a little unsteady on my feet as he set me down, but I believe I'd be able to manage. "I think so. Thank you."

He was walking me to my dorm. Ah, good idea. My breath hitched when the stabbing pain returned to my chest. I'm not sure how much more I'm able to take. "Cupid, let me help you." His hand reached for the knob of my dorm room and I put my hand on his arm in protest. Despite the fact that the door was supporting my entire being. If the door opened right in this moment… it's most probable that I would be a heap on the floor. Not that it would be the first time mind you…

"Dexter… I'm alright. I just need to rest. You're very sweet and I hope..." I drew a breath and steadied myself. "I hope you find happiness."

He was trying to understand the meaning of my words. I could tell as he furrowed his brows. "But you-"

What would it take for him to go? "Dexter please. Go." I said, harsher this time.

He stood shocked. His face fell and he stepped back. "Okay. Get some rest. I'll see you around." Dexter turned his back and walked away. Though he turned back to look over his shoulder once before turning down the hall.

I entered my dorm and took a look at the surroundings. Everything reminded me that I liked my time here at Ever After High. I'm hardly sure I was any happier today than I was days ago. However days ago… I didn't feel conflicted, confused… and physical pain like this.

The pain… it wasn't coincidental. This was consequence. The repercussions of my selfish actions and I knew it. You can never make a deal with a witch and come out unscathed. Gosh Cupid, you're such an idiot!

Cursing myself out didn't make me feel any better but it gave me enough strength to leave my dorm room. I knew where I wanted to go… I _had_ to get there.

Everyone was busied with the dance back in full-swing so to sneak out was a piece of cake. The cold night air hit me hard. I shivered as I made my way to the familiar forest grove. I sat on a stump near by and brought my knees to my chest. The pains were getting intense… too intense. I – I couldn't deal...

I understood what's happening and it was only a matter of time. With tears streaming down my face I attempted to move but fell pitifully to the forest floor. I stayed there as my world and everything I knew slowly faded to black.

 **»-(¯`v´¯)-»** _E – A – H_ **»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

Here my friends… ends the tale of Chariclo Arganthone Cupid and the risky decision that came with heavy consequence. I've been erased from existence. Erased from the minds of those who knew me and forgotten by the hearts of those I loved dearest. I may not be there physically but just remember… I'm the flower that catches the eye on your daily walk or the gentle summer's breeze playing with your hair. Never forget that I am now that little red robin perched on the tree branch singing the beautiful song that I had once lost. Please know that I finally found it again.

I love each and every one of you albeit you don't remember me… I will always be right there with you. I promise.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **TADA! Well, I'm both happy, a little sad yet relieved to deliver this finally finished product to you guys! It never matters to me how much or how little love a story of mine gets. I'm just happy to share my works with the world, via the internet.**

 **I want to thank anyone whom has read, viewed, reviewed, favorited, alerted, all of that - THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's always mega appreciated and I can say that I've finally finished another fanfic, despite the long wait in hiatus.**

 **Farewell for now!**

 **~ CreativeWritingSoul**


End file.
